


Right Down The Hall

by IBoatedHere



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Christmas, Halloween, M/M, Pining, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBoatedHere/pseuds/IBoatedHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb saunters back into Anna's room. “Did I ever tell you how much I love my job. It’s so fulfilling.”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you’d ditch me for the first pretty face you see.”</p>
<p>“You have a very pretty face, Annie. It’s other parts I’m interested in."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Down The Hall

“Do either of you know where room 204, is?”

“Down the hall,” Caleb says without turning around. He’s helping Anna hang a poster in her classroom about influential female writers of the 19th century. “You have to go around  
the corner...” 

He glances over his shoulder and drops his side of the poster.

The guy is tall with sandy hair. He’s holding a box and shifting his weight from foot to foot. Caleb takes him in and hops down clumsily from the chair, catching his hip on the side of a desk, the momentum almost slamming him into the guy. 

He gathers the box in one hand and braces the other against Caleb's shoulder to center him. 

Caleb decides it's best to act like nothing happened. 

“Why don’t I take you there?”

“You look like you’re busy,” The guy says, watching as Anna struggles to get free from her side of the poster. “If you point me in the right direction..”

“It’s no problem, I promise, Annie here can handle that.”

“Oh if you’re sure,”

“Go, just go,” She waves her hand and Caleb grabs the box the guy is holding. 

“Room 204? That’s Charles Scott’s old room.”

“Ben Tallmadge, new civics teachers.”

“Ah. You’re going to give the kids quite a shock.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well Scott had been teaching here forever. I had him and so did my sister. All the kids that were supposed to have him have been hearing stories about him passed on through their siblings and parents. They’re expecting this old guy and when they walk in the first day and see you…” He whistles low. “I wish I could be there to see their faces.”

“I never met Mr. Scott, was he well liked?”

“Umm. He was….tough, and not in a good way. Very strict, quick to hand out detentions. There was more fear than respect going on. Wasn’t very open to new ideas. It caused a lot of issues between him and his students and that caused issues between him and his student’s parents. Usually once you get the parent’s involved it’s a huge mess. He was always having conferences with them. It’s no wonder he retired early.”

“So the students never liked him?”

“They liked to give Scott a hard time, you know how it is with some teachers and some kids though. You shouldn’t have a problem. Generally speaking they tend to get along with the ones that are young, attractive and funny. I don’t know you well enough to know how funny you are but you certainly have the first two down.”

Ben goes pink across the bridge of his nose.

“Caleb Brewster, by the way. I teach music and band. Anna Strong,” He tips his head back down the hallway. “She’s American Lit. There are a few other teachers floating around here today but you’ll get to know everyone quick. Now that Scott is gone I don’t really have to warn you about anyone. Except maybe John Simcoe. He teaches gym and takes it way too seriously. But he’s down the other end of the school in his brand new, grant funded office because the school system would rather pour more money into athletics than the arts. Here,” He rests the box on his hip and pops the door open. “Welcome to your new home, Ben.”

It’s a desk, a dry erase board, twenty desks and chairs for the students, and four bare walls.

“It’s a little sparse.”

Caleb looks in the box. “Is this all you have?”

“I thought Scott might have left some things behind.”

Caleb laughs. “That doesn’t sound like him. If he bought it with his own money he took it with him.”

“And he had to buy all his own stuff because the school pours money into athletics.”

Caleb knocks his shoulder into Ben’s. “See, you're catching on already. You’re going to fit in nicely here.”

“I have to go out and buy more things.”

“You’ve got a week. Do you need help setting anything up?”

“No,” He sits down at his desk- the chair squeaks, and starts to go through the empty drawers. “I think I can handle it. You should get back to….”

“Anna. If you need any help with anything my room’s down the hall to the left. Room 207. Can’t miss it. Just follow the sounds of kids playing the saxophone out of tune.”

“I’ll remember that.”

*****

Caleb saunters back into Anna's room. “Did I ever tell you how much I love my job. It’s so fulfilling.”

“I can’t believe you’d ditch me for the first pretty face you see.”

“You have a very pretty face, Annie. It’s other parts I’m interested in.”

“Too bad you made a total idiot of yourself.”

“I recovered. I'm fine.”

****

Caleb checks in on him before the bell rings on the first day. 

Ben's at the board, writing the date, erasing it, and rewriting it, trying to make it perfect. 

He hasn't noticed Caleb standing in the doorway so he lets his eyes wander over Ben’s body. 

Charcoal dress pants, soft blue sweater, nice arms, nice chest, nice, nice butt…

“Hey, Caleb right?”

Caleb's eyes snap from Ben's ass to his face so fast it has to be noticeable. Ben doesn't seemed phased. 

“That's right. It looks a lot better in here,” he says. There are more posters hanging up and more personal items on his desk. Photos and a daily calendar with facts about the US presidents. 

“I bought more things. It's getting there. I'm feeling a little....”

“Nervous?”

“That obvious?”

“First days are tough. On my first day I threw up in the bathroom.”

“Really?”

“Yup. Have you done that yet?”

“No.”

“Then you’re already doing better than me. Relax. You’ll do fine and remember if you need anything-.”

“You’re right down the hall.”

“”Exactly.”

*****

The word spreads fast about the new teacher. Caleb can’t walk down the hall without hearing something about him. 

_“Have you seen the new civics teacher?”_

_“I have it 4th period, why?”_

_“Just brace yourself.”_

_“How am I supposed to concentrate in that class? How am I supposed to take notes on anything when all i’m doing is staring at him.”_

_“I know it’s only the first day but I think i’m going to get an A in that class. I like, want him to be proud of me or something.”_

Caleb understands where they’re coming from. 

******

“I have to talk to you about the new Civics teacher,” Caleb hops onto Nathaniel Sackett’s desk, dislodging some of the papers he’s working on. Sackett is head of the history department and likes to pretend he has no interest in the personal lives of the faculty. 

“Tallmadge. Yes, I interviewed him. Very smart.”

“He's going to be a problem.” 

Sackett levels him with a look. “This is his first day. What kind of problem could he have possibly caused you.” 

“The problem is that his butt looks way too good in the pants that he's wearing.”

“Why in gods name would you choose me to talk to about this?”

“Because you’re the one that would know the rules on teachers dating students. I think there’s been some flirting but I’m not 100% sure yet.”

“You sound like the students.”

“So, am I in the clear? Am I going to lose my job if we date? Is he going to lose his job? He just started here and I don’t know if you heard the gossip in the halls but the kids love him.”

“I’ve heard it. It’s hard not to.”

“You hired him. You knew what you were getting us all into.”

“He’s very qualified for this job and I thought maybe the students would begin to take an interest in civics. So many of them will turn 18 by the end of the year. It’s important that they understand how their government works.”

“Well congratulations, they’re definitely taking an interest in civics. So is it against the rules or not?”

“Do you really want to pursue a romantic relationship with a co-worker?”

Caleb does. He really, really does.

Sackett sighs. “It’s not against the rules. You just have to disclose it and keep it professional.”

Caleb hops off the desk and slaps him on the back. 

Sackett rolls his eyes. 

*****

“How’d it go?”

At the end of the day Celeb meets him as he's walking out of his class. 

He looks tired and a little overwhelmed but it doesn't look like he's cried today which is more than Caleb can say for his first day. 

“I don't remember any of their names. A class just left 5 minutes ago and for a million dollars I couldn't tell you any of their names.”

“You'll learn.”

“There are so many of them.”

“You don’t remember any of them?”

He shakes his head and shrugs. “I don’t know. There’s two girls that sit up front first period. Hannah and Olivia, maybe. They talked to each other a lot. I almost had to move them. Smart though, they knew all the answers. Didn’t raise their hands once.”

“A blonde and a redhead?”

“I think. I don’t know which one is which.”

“Hannah is the red head. I have them second, right after you. Talked the whole time.”

“I don’t know anyone else.”

“They all kind of blend together now but personalities will begin to stand out. Give it a few days. You remember my name, don't you?”

“It’s pretty hard to forget you.”

“I do have a stand out personality.”

*****

They walk out to the parking lot together everyday, side by side, discussing something funny one of the kids said or did during the day. 

Caleb loves hearing the final bell ring but now he finds himself watching the clock the same way his students do. 

On Thursday Caleb is running late, one of his students wanted to talk to him about switching from the flute to the clarinet so by the time he has all the papers he needs to grade in his bag and his coat over his arm he thinks he’s missed Ben and ruined his whole day.

But when Caleb passes his room he’s still sitting at his desk., coat on and bag next on the floor next to him.

He’s a little breathless from the run down the hall and Ben jumps a little when he say’s “You haven’t left yet?”

“I…just remembered that I had some extra work to do, but,” He flips the book closed, stands up and walks over to Caleb. “It can wait until tomorrow, are you ready to go?”

*****

There’s a school wide assembly about Anti-Bullying, because it’s easier to tell twelve hundred kids to stop being assholes to each other all at once than it is to tell them individually. 

The teachers take up the last five rows to make it easy to spot if someone is on their phone instead of paying attention. 

Caleb is wedged between Abe and Anna and when he gets sight of Ben talking to Sackett at the base of the stairs. 

He elbows Anna in the ribs. 

“Get up.”

“What? Why?”

“Go sit next to Abe?”

“Why?”

“I don't want to sit next to you.”

“You're at an assembly against bullying and you're bullying me,” She glances down to the landing where Ben is talking to Sackett. “Oh, could you be less subtle.”

“I was never subtle.”

“Why don’t you just drag him into the projection room and make out with him.”

“I, personally, would love that. Don’t know if we’re there yet.”

“He has to know you’re into him. You’re dropping anvils left and right.”

“There's nothing wrong with going slow.”

“There is if you kick me out of my seat. Hey, Ben.”

Caleb whips around to face Ben who's easing into the auditorium seat.

“Hey, thanks for saving a seat for me.”

“Yeah, no problem,” Anna says, hiding all traces of sarcasm from her voice but not out of her face when she glares at Caleb. 

Ben doesn't notice. He's pulling out a package of Peanut M&Ms and offering some to Caleb. 

“You brought snacks to an assembly?”

“Yeah. And I'm sharing. I'm following the anti-bullying message.”

Caleb accepts a handful and spends the assembly feeling the heat coming off Ben’s body where it’s pressed against his own. 

*****

A week later Caleb watches in disbelief as Anna and Mary take turns allowing their graded homework assignments slip off the table in the teachers lounge so they can watch Ben pick them  
up as he waits for his coffee to brew.

They have a system in place. They take turns doing it and time it so he doesn’t get suspicious. 

“You two should be ashamed,” Caleb tells them once he leaves.

“Like you weren’t enjoying it just as much as we were. Probably more.”

“You’re jealous you didn’t think of it first.”

He was and he is.

“You’re married,” He says to Anna.

“Married, not dead. I can look. And the first time was an accident.”

“And the other six.”

“For your enjoyment as well as ours.”

*****

“We have to talk about Mr. Tallmadge?” Hannah tries to whisper to Olivia. 

“You're not whispering as quietly as you think.” 

“Sorry.” 

“It's unfair how good he looks in glasses.”

_“Girls.”_

Caleb gives it ten minutes before he slips out and down the hall. Caleb thought he was out sick today. He didn’t see him when he came in. He wasn’t in his room or getting coffee from the lounge. 

Ben's at his desk, head down correcting papers with glasses. Simple, black rimmed, devastating. 

The girls were right. 

He knocks on the door frame to get his attention. 

“I thought you were out today.”

“My alarm didn't go off. I couldn't get my contacts in, didn't have time for breakfast, got caught in traffic. It was a morning.” Ben groans as he shuffles the papers on his desk trying to get them even. “Ow, dammit. Paper cut.” His sticks the side of his finger against his lips and Caleb is across the room and next to him in a flash. 

“Get your finger out of your mouth.”

“I have to.” He mumbles around his finger. 

“It's disgusting. Do you know how quickly sickness spreads in a school. God only knows what you could catch. Do you have band aids.” 

“Top drawer,”

Caleb has to yank his hand away and sits on the side of the desk and unwraps the bandage. 

“Don't you have a class now?” 

“They're in the library working on a research paper.”

“You assign papers in band?”

“The life of an influential composer. We do more than play at Memorial Day parades and play hot crossed buns.”

“I didn't mean-,”

“I know, I know. I was kidding,” he wraps the bandage around his finger. Ben's watching him very closely. “I like your glasses.” 

“Really?” He touches the frame with his free hand. 

“Yeah. I think they look nice on you. You should wear them more often.”

“Oh. Maybe I will.”

“Good.” He holds his hand up to show him. “All set. I think you'll be able to keep it.”

“Thank god you were here,” Ben says softly. 

“Like I said I'm just down the hall,” He smiles and catches a glimpse of one of the photos on his desk. Ben has his arm around another guys shoulder. They're both smiling at the camera. “Is that your boyfriend?”

Ben follows his line of sight. _“Brother.”_

“Right. Sorry.”

“I’m not offended.” 

“So no boyfriend then?”

“Nope.”

“Good to know.” 

******

“So I told them to pick an author for their thesis papers and 4 of them picked Stephanie Meyer.” Anna stirs her soup, the spoon clinking against the ceramic bowl. Ben and Caleb make eye contact from across the table, knowing they're getting ready for a rant. 

“One of them is doing it ironically, I know it but the other three…..I don't know what I'm going to do. They have to know they can't pull a thesis out of that but I can't really be upset with them for picking her. I mean, those books are marketed towards them and it's not their fault- they have all these images coming at them all the time and they're so young and impressionable, I think they think they don't have a choice but to read those kinds of books and then they think that those kinds of relationships are attractive or normal.” She takes a deep breath. “Maybe one of them will write about that.”

“It's all about the interpretation,” Caleb says, trying to help.

“That's why I like teaching civics. Not a lot of interpretation in the law. Just facts.”

“Same with band.”

“Music is all about interpretation.”

“All I ask from most of these kids is that they read music off a sheet. There are a few that take it further and I support that but right now we’re keeping it simple.”

“Jazz is all about interpretation.”

“Don't get me started on jazz.”

Abe suddenly slides a piece of paper across the table to Caleb. 

“Hey, finally got that guys number for you.” 

“What guy?”

“That guy from the conference over the summer? I finally remember to ask him and he sent this over. He could’ve just texted me his number but I guess he wanted to impress you.” 

It is an impressive business card. heavy paper, inset lettering, silver trim. 

“That’s his business card?” Anna snaps it off the table and whistles. Ben looks very interested in his salad.

“What kind of high school teacher has a business card?”

“The kind that’s now a college professor. He didn't know for sure over the summer but it's official now. He was actually wondering about you so he's expecting you call. You should call him now. He only teaches a few classes a day so he’s probably free.”

Ben stands up, his chair scraping across the floor. 

“Where are you going?”

“I'm going back to my room. I've got some papers to grade.”

“We've got like, 20 minutes left.”

Ben ignores him and the door clicks shut behind him. 

“I can't believe he wants to go back early. I'd pay someone for more time away,” Abe stares after him. “So,” He slides into the seat that Ben left. “Are you going to call him?” 

*****

Ben's already gone when Caleb stops by at the end of the day. 

*****

Ben’s not in his room when Caleb gets to school the next day. 

During second period he overhears Hannah and Olivia recapping their civics class. Besides a detailed breakdown about what Ben is wearing he hears that they were taught how a bill becomes a law. 

Caleb busts into Ben’s fifth period class with his guitar and gets them all singing “I’m Just A Bill.”

Ben does what he can to wrangle the class back into order but they're too far gone. 

One of them has Caleb's guitar and Caleb is trying to help him play.

“You know what, why don't you guys just go to lunch.” 

“We still have 20 minutes.”

“I know but this is obviously the highlight for you guys and you won't retain anything else I say so you might as well. Go. Just go. If anyone gives you a hard time tell them to come talk to me.”

They exit quickly, some are still singing while overs look sheepishly at Ben as they go, like they’re trying to apologize.

Ben follows them out, giving Caleb a cold look on his way out. 

Caleb doesn't even try to stop him. 

*****

Ten minutes later the whole school knows what he’s done. The kids think it’s hilarious and wish it would’ve happened during their class. 

His fellow teachers are less receptive.

Anna sits down next to him in the teacher’s lounge and stares him down as she sips her coffee.

“Go ahead and say what you’re going to say.”

“Railroading someone’s class is a really weird way to flirt.”

He drops his head into his hands. “I know.”

“And you were doing so well.”

“I know. I thought he would think it was funny.”

“Obviously not.”

*****

Later Caleb watches through the glass in the door of the teachers lounge as Ben animatedly talking to Sackett. There are broad gestures and pointing fingers and Ben shoving his fingers through his hair. 

Caleb doesn't have to hear the conversation to know it’s about him. 

*****

“I had an interesting conversation with Mr. Tallmadge today,” Mr. Sackett stands in the doorway of the band room. 

“What did he say?”

“He said a lot. Including some choice words about you that I don’t think I need to repeat.”

“Oh god.”

“You crossed a line.”

“I know. I was unprofessional and I’m sorry.”

“It can’t happen again.”

“I know that. I want to tell him that but he’s avoiding me.”

Sackett throws his hands up. “I refuse to get involved in your childish dating drama.”

“We’re not dating.”

“Good, because you would no longer be after what you did. Fix it. Talk like adults.”

*****

It’s easier said than done. 

Ben's still at his desk at the end of the day. Caleb thinks he's waiting for him but his jacket is still on the hook and he has a stack of papers in front of him. 

“Hey.”

“Hello.” He says coolly, not even looking up. 

“Are you ready to go?”

“I have work to do.”

“I'm sorry, Ben.”

He pauses with his pen hovering in the air. “I really have a lot to do.”

“I'm not going to call him.” Caleb blurts out. 

“Oh.” Ben says, emotionless. 

“I actually forgot all about him.”

“You flirt with some many people you can't keep track?”

“That's not what I meant, I meant.”

“I really care right now. I want to finish this and I want to go home, so.” He raises his eyebrows toward him and drops his head back to the papers. 

Caleb's been dismissed and nothing has been resolved.

“Hope you have a nice weekend.”

“Sure.” 

*****

Caleb has a terrible weekend. 

He’s worried he’s ruined this before it even really started. 

******

On Monday he comes to school with an extra coffee in his hand and a well thought out apology burned into his brain. 

Ben doesn't look at him until he’s across the room and drops the cup onto the desk. 

“What’s this?”

“Latte. . And…” He draws the word out as he sits at the desk directly in front of Ben. “It’s an apology for last week.”

“You don't need to apologize.”

“I interrupted your class. I shouldn't have. I thought, I don't know. I thought it would be funny.” 

“The kids liked it.”

“But you didn't. It's your class. I should respect that.” 

“I think I might have overreacted.”

“You didn’t overreact. Can you imagine if you busted into my class and started lecturing about how the President selects the people for his cabinet?”

Ben rolls his eyes. “Last week was...weird.”

“Everything okay?”

“It’s fine, I just…” He shakes his head and laughs. “I was impressed they knew all the words.”

“Everyone knows the words to that.” 

“They're so young. Some of them were born in the early 2000's.”

“I know.” 

“We good.”

“Yeah, of course.”

“All right,” Caleb smiles warmly. “Enjoy your coffee.”

“Hey, Caleb,” He calls out before he gets to the door. “You should call that guy. You were obviously interested and he’s into you so,” He shrugs. “You should call him and see where it goes.”

“I was serious when I said I had forgotten him.” 

“You remember him now.”

“Things have changed.”

“Like what?” 

Caleb opens his mouth to tell him what he has to already know when the bell rings and kids start filing in. The moment is lost as his Ben’s students say hello to him and tell him he should’ve brought them coffee too.

“I should go,” He tells Ben. “If I’m late for my own class my kids would never stop talking about it.”

Ben looks disappointed for a split second before he takes a sip of his coffee. “I’ll see you at lunch, Caleb. Thanks again.”

“Sure, anytime.”

*****

Caleb keeps bringing him drinks. 

Everyday before first period starts Caleb drops a coffee cup off with Ben filled with a latte or cappuccino or hot chocolate. 

Once it’s iced tea. 

“It’s twenty degrees outside.”

“The heat goes crazy when it starts to get cold out. Trust me. You’ll thank me later.”

By the end of the day Ben has his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and that’s all the thanks Caleb needs. 

*****

A week before Halloween when Caleb sets a pumpkin spice latte and an actual pumpkin down on the desk in front of Ben.

“What is this?”

“Do you like it?”

It’s about a foot tall with an intricate carving of the scales of justice on the front.

“Did you do this?”

“I thought you might want it to decorate your room. You know, liven it up a bit. Scott never decorated or anything. You can change that. It’s a new era.”

“Why don’t you put it in your room?”

“I don’t think it would really go. I’ve got four more at home. I could use one for me, I guess. I was going to make more for you. Carve VOTE, into one, maybe the flag into another. I don’t know how I’d be able to fit an explanation or the electoral college but I could try.”

“I think the one is more than enough,” Ben says as his first period class starts to file in. 

“So you’re going to keep? Where do you want it?”

“Somewhere out of the way. And when it starts to rot-.”

“I’ll take care of it, don’t worry,” He brings it over to the back counter and takes special care to make sure it’s angled just the right way. “You know I think I should do more. It could be a set.”

“Just the one will do.” His voice is monotone but his eyes are warm as he watches Caleb adjust it. 

Olivia elbows Hannah.

“Mr. Tallmadge and Mr. Brewster.”

“What about them?”

She elbows her again and tips her head towards Ben who is still watching Caleb as he chatters on about all the designs he can make.

_“Mr. Tallmadge and Mr. Brewster.”_

******

“Mr. Brewster, do you think Mr. Tallmadge has a girlfriend?”

“I think he's too old for you, Hannah.”

“Do you think he has a boyfriend?” Olivia asks. 

“I haven't asked him,”He lies. 

“He never talks about him.”

“There is that picture of him with his arm around that guy's shoulders on his desk.” 

“That's his brother.” 

Hannah and Olivia share a conspiratorial smirk and Caleb knows he fell right into their trap. 

“You know about his family? You would know if he had a boyfriend. He should have a boyfriend. He’s really cute. Don’t you think he’s cute?”

*******

“Mr. Tallmadge, do you think Mr. Brewster is cute?”

“I think that’s not a question I’m going to answer.”

Hannah looks to Olivia. “Told you he wouldn’t answer like Mr. Brewster did.”

“You asked him this question?”

“Yup.”

“And he answered.”

“Oh yeah.”

“What did he say?”

*****

“I'm going to have to start paying for these,” Ben says as he takes the cup from Caleb. 

“Don't worry about it.”

“I feel bad. We should really work out a system, like, I buy for a week and then you buy. Or I buy Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday and you buy Thursday and Friday and the next week we  
switch-.”

“Go out to dinner with me.” 

“Caleb.” 

“We'll have a nice time.”

“I don't think that's a good idea.” 

He honestly wasn’t expecting rejection. “Is it a lack of interest or…”

“No. No it's not a lack of interest,” he takes a deep breath. “We work together. It could be awkward.”

“It's just dinner. It doesn't have to be.” 

“But what if it's more than dinner?”

“You want it to be more than dinner?”

“It's unprofessional.” He avoids answering the question. “ I just started working here.”

“It’s not against the rules.”

“You already looked that up?”

“Of course. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize your career.”

Ben’s face softens. Caleb thinks he might be wearing him down. “I like you, I really do but…”

“It would be better if we were just friends?”

“So we're friends then?”

“Yes, and it's not weird or awkward and friends don't let their friends constantly pay for their drinks.”

“I like doing it. It makes me feel useful.”

“I don't want it to feel like I'm taking advantage of you.” 

“You're not, hey, what are friends for?”

*****

Once the pumpkin starts to rot Caleb throws it out and replaces it with a wreath made of Hand Turkeys.

“What the hell am I supposed to do with that?”

“You hang it on your door. It’s a wreath.” 

“Did you make this one too?”

“Of course I made it, you think I’d be able to afford something of such high quality on a teacher's salary?”

He slides a tape dispenser towards him. “Hang it up.”

*****

“Was the wreath a hit?” He asks him at the end of the day. 

“Yup. Everyone asked me if my niece or nephew made it.”

“What did you say?”

“I told them you made it.”

“Nice. That’s not embarrassing at all.”

“You were so proud of it. Hey,” He knocks his shoulder into Caleb’s. “I like it. I really do. It’s got personality.”

“Just wait until you see what I have planned for you for Christmas.”

*****

There’s a pep rally last period the day before Thanksgiving. 

The gym is packed and loud and two minutes into Coach Simcoe’s inspiring speech about how the football team is going to destroy their rivals this weekend Caleb is slipping out the door and Ben is following.

“Can’t get into school spirit?”

“Can’t get into Simcoe.”

“So you finally met him?”

“Last week. Didn’t go well. I don’t get how someone can be that into high school athletics.”

“You never played anything in school?”

“Nah, spent most of my time reading.”

“So you just have that body because of good genes?”

Ben gives him a look over his shoulder and Caleb puts his hands up in surrender.

“Sorry, sorry, I couldn’t resist.”

They end up back in Ben’s room. He still has a few papers left to grade before the long weekend and slides a stack across his desk to Caleb along with the answer key. 

“Do you have big plans for Thanksgiving.”

“Going to my dads. It's just him and my brother.”

“The quiet must be nice. My sister has 4 kids all under the age of five.”

Ben grimaces.

“You don’t like kids?”

“I don’t have much experience around little kids. I like them when they can form full and complete sentences.”

“I understand but toddlers lack the vocab to call me an asshole to my face.”

“So they just do that behind your back then?”

“No, I think you're the only one that does that.” 

He bites his lip. “You heard what I said to Sackett?”

“No, but I saw you talking to him. I assumed the worst.”

“I didn't mean anything I said. I was upset. And you apologized already so don’t start in on it again.”

“I’m sure you meant it and that's okay, I know I'm an asshole sometimes.” 

“I wouldn't say that about you now.” 

“Ah, so I'm growing on you?” 

“In the same way that mold grows, yes,”

Caleb laughs. 

“Have any of the kids you taught called you an asshole?” 

“No, none of the kids. We get along pretty well.” 

“Is that because you're, what did you say to me? Young, attractive, and funny?”

“So you admit that you find me attractive?” 

“And we were having such a nice conversation.”

“We still can.”

Ben shakes his head. “I should really get going.”

“Aww c’mon.” 

“It's late, I'm done.”

“It's okay if you think I'm hot. Friends are allowed to think their’ friends are hot,” Caleb says to him as he gets hit coat on and makes a hasty retreat to the door. 

Ben lingers in the doorway, looking back at him.

“Caleb....” He pauses and looks like he’s trying to figure out what he wants to say. Mouth working around silent words and brows knit together in concentration. Finally he shrugs and tips his head to the side. “Have a nice thanksgiving.” 

*****

Caleb decorates Ben’s classroom for the winter. 

He buys window stickers and cuts snowflakes out of paper.

“Don’t mind me,” He says as he interrupts Ben’s discussion on the road to citizenship with an armful of paper, string, and tape. “You won’t even know I’m here.”

He spends the next thirty minutes moving up and down the rows of students standing on a chair and hanging snowflakes from the ceiling. 

The kids do their best to ignore him and when Ben’s done talking and there’s still ten minutes left he takes some snowflakes and stickers from Caleb and distributes them to a few of the students. 

“Can you get down, you’re making me nervous.”

Caleb is on his tiptoes on the chair, just barely reaching the ceiling.

“I’ve been doing this for a half an hour.”

“Yes and I’ve been worried the whole time. Please.”

“Fine, fine.” He climbs down and Ben climbs up, shocking him. 

“Barging in on my class, it’s like you learned nothing from the I’m Just A Bill debacle.”

“I was hoping you’d forgotten about that.”

“I think that’ll stick with me for awhile.” He puts his hand down and Caleb hands him another. 

“These are impressive.”

“I was going to add glitter but I thought it might be overkill.”

Ben looks around at his room. There’s only a few blank spaces left on the windows and there are paper snowflakes hanging every ten inches around the entire room. But the kids are laughing and look happy and that’s really always half the battle.

“Yeah, you really restrained yourself.”

When he hops down the chair wobbles and Caleb puts a steadying hand on his hip. They’re chest to chest, practically breathing the same air and Caleb can feel the heat of him through his crisp dress shirt.

“Hey Mr. Brewster how did you make these oh sorry,” Hannah cringes when she sees how they’re standing then turns wide eyed to Olivia who is trying to contain her laughter. “Nevermind, sorry.”

Caleb’s hand drops. 

Ben clears his throat and turns away. 

“I can show you. It’s not hard.”

*****

The kids are chattering about if there's going to be an early dismissal, already in their seats when Caleb slides into Ben’s room on wet shoes. Ben has to reach out to steady him to make sure their drinks don’t spill.

“Sorry I’m late. Traffic is crazy.” 

“I bet. Do you think we'll get out early?”

“You want to go play in the snow?”

He shrugs one shoulder, takes a sip and nods as Caleb pulls a bag of mini marshmallows from his bag.

“Here,” He takes the cup back and pops the lid and sprinkles a few on. 

*****

They get out early. 

They walk to their cars together.

It's quiet and beautiful. The world is white and clean and there are snowflakes sticking to Ben's hair and eyelashes. 

Caleb wants to reach out and dust the snow off his shoulders then put his glove covered hand to his face just to warm him up. 

He needs a hat and a scarf, blanket tucked around him on a couch in front of a fire. 

Abe hurls a snowball at Anna and it misses by a mile, bouncing off a Caleb’s car and getting enough snow on him that he has to return fire. The ensuing snowball fight breaks the calm and they get in their cars still laughing and red faced from the wind. 

*****

“Mistletoe!” 

Olivia shouts as they walk through the door. Ben looks up. There's a plastic sprig of mistletoe taped above the door frame. 

“Mistletoe, now you have to kiss.” 

Ben reaches out without even looking and rips it down.

“Who put this up?”

The class is silent.

“No one wants to claim it? Fine, you can pick it up at the end of class out of the garbage can.” Some of the kids groan. 

“Don't be such a Grinch, Ben. They're excited for Christmas.” 

He frowns but relents and sticks it back up. 

“That's better now if we could just get you in a Santa hat.”

“Don't push it. I'm not happy about that,” he tells the class. 

“Would it kill you to get in the spirit?” He leans in close, suddenly, and Ben doesn't have time to lean back before Caleb has his hand on the front of his sweater and is whispering “I think you look very nice in red,” then pulling back and heading to the back of the room. 

“That was better than them kissing to be honest,” Hannah tells Olivia. 

*****

Ben's still sitting at his desk at the end of the day.

“Hey, Tallmadge, Santa is coming. Get out of here.”

“I just have a few more.” 

“Can't you do it later.” 

“Why? I can do it now.”

“I'm not leaving until you do.”

“Caleb.”

“I'm afraid they'll leave you in here of I don't see you leave. It'll ruin my Christmas.” 

“Fine, fine,” He shoves the papers into his bag and hauls it onto his shoulder. “I'm going.”

“No one claimed the mistletoe?” Caleb asks, looking up at it.

“I forgot about it. I think they were all embarrassed to take it.”

“They didn't try to get you to kiss anyone-.”

Ben's behind him with his hand on Caleb's neck, pressing his back against the wall and kissing him. Caleb recovers from the shock fast, he's had months of pining for this to prepare. He rests his hands on Ben's waist then slips them around beneath his coat holding them against the small of his back. 

When he finally pulls back he rests his forehead against Caleb's, eyes still closed. 

“I'm sorry.”

“Trust me, it's okay.”

“No, I say I can't go out to dinner with you but I do this.”

His fingers are still tangled in Caleb's hair. 

“You still not able to go to dinner?”

“I don't think it'll be a good idea.” 

“Okay.” He untangles himself and pulls Ben's coat tight around his body, slipping the buttons through the holes. “That's okay.”

“I'm sorry, Caleb.” 

Caleb nods. “I hope you have a nice Christmas. See you next year.” 

“Caleb,” Ben calls after him but Caleb keeps his eyes forward. 

*****

His nieces and nephews are a welcome distraction over break. He dresses up like Santa on Christmas Eve and blows their minds. 

His sister collapses on the couch next to him after she gets them all in bed and asks him why he looks so sad. 

*****

He goes to bed at 10:30 on New Year's Eve.

*****

He doesn’t bring Ben a coffee on their first day back. He’s thinking he get to school earlier than him, eat lunch in his room, and go out the back door and loop around the building so he avoids him on the way out at the end of the day. 

But his car is already in the parking lot when Caleb pulls in and the back doors are locked so he has to go in through the front. Ben is in his room and even though Caleb is trying to walk as softly as possible Ben calls his name when he passes by the door. 

Caleb continues walking for a few steps before cursing under his breath and backtracking. He stands just outside of the door. Ben looks at his empty hands then up to his face.

“Did you have a nice break?” He asks, mouth stretching into a wide smile. 

“It was fine. How about you?”

“Nice,” He’s trying so hard to make this not be awkward. It’s not working. “It was quiet.”

Caleb looks down at his feet and says “Quiet is good.”

“Yeah,” He notices that Ben’s about to say something else so he keeps talking. “I left a lot of work here before break so I have to get to it before the kids get here so….”

“Oh, okay, sure,” His smiles fades a little. “I’ll see you at lunch?”

“Yeah, maybe, have a good day Ben.”

“Thanks,” He hears Ben call out but he’s already half way down the hall. 

******

He successfully avoids him for the rest of the day.

The following morning Ben is in his room and says good morning but nothing else. 

Then he says nothing and lets Caleb pass by without even lifting his head. 

By the end of the week Ben’s car isn’t in the parking lot when Caleb gets there.

*****

“Mr. Tallmadge,” Olivia leans forward in her seat. She handed in her test five minutes ago and most of the class is still working. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

“You keep looking at the door and Mr. Brewster hasn’t brought you a coffee all week.”

“Or last week,” Hannah adds.

“Finish your test, Hannah.”

“Did something happen between the two of you?”

“No, everything is fine.”

Neither of them buy it. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Hannah, seriously, finish your test. Olivia, I know you have other things to work on; keep yourself busy and quiet.”

Hannah and Olivia share a tense look between them. 

*****

“What’s going on with you and Mr. Tallmadge?” Hannah asks, hands on her hips with Olivia hovering at her side. “Did you guys have a fight or something?”

“Nothing’s going on.”

“Because you didn’t bring him anything and he looked like a kicked puppy.”

“He kept looking at the door. It was sad. I felt like going out and buying him something myself.”

“You two should take your seats.”

“You didn't break up did you?” 

“Go sit down, now.” 

“Oh no, you broke up. And over Christmas.”

“Can you fix it?” Olivia asks anxiously.

Caleb throws his pen down on his desk and Hannah and Olivia jump. “You two need to sit down,” He says in a tone harsher than he’s ever used on a student before. “What you’re asking isn’t funny or cute. What is or isn’t going on between me and Mr. Tallmadge has nothing to do with you and isn’t any of your business. Now go take your seats and don’t talk to me about this again.” He feels guilty about his outburst as soon as it’s over but the girls go sit down. 

He ignores Hannah whispering to Olivia that _“they definitely broke up, love is dead.”_

*****

Ben puts the coffee down in front of him, right on top of the papers he's grading. 

“So this is your room. You think I would’ve made it down here before. I guess you always just came to me.”

Caleb moves the coffee out of the way.

“Did Hannah and Olivia grill you too? They think we broke up.” 

“We were never dating.” 

“I know but...listening to them badger me about why we broke is is worse than them badgering me about why we’re not together and I've missed you. I didn't know how much you meant to me until I didn't see you everyday. You're kind of my best friend. I look forward to seeing you.”

“You look forward to free coffee.”

“I miss you.” He covers Caleb's hand with his own and Caleb looks up at him. He hasn’t shaved in awhile. There’s stubble framing his jawline. How long has this been going on? He can’t believe he’s missed out on this. “Will you have dinner with me?”

It jars Caleb from his thoughts.“As friends?”

Ben shrugs. “As friends and then some. We'll see how it goes.”

*****

How it goes is dinner- calm, quiet, and cozy. 

Caleb kissing Ben goodnight, chaste and polite, no pressure, outside of his apartment. 

Ben not letting him go, asking him up for a drink and leading him down the hall to his room with a trail of clothes left behind them.

Laughing between the kisses and gasps and sleeping in until Ben climbs over him and comes back with two cups of coffee and a bowl of cereal with two spoons balances precariously in his arms for them to share. 

A long kiss goodbye on Saturday night because they're spent the whole day in bed and they have papers to grade. 

How it goes is Caleb handing Ben his coffee at school on Monday the leaning in and brushing his lips against Ben, Ben blushing as kids file into the room and Hannah and Olivia jumping and screaming.


End file.
